Sonic Evolution
by Psychotix
Summary: A mysterious figure appears in Sapphire City. Who is this being, and can Sonic and freinds stop him before it's too late? PG for violence. My 1st Fic Please R&R.
1. The Beginning

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except Psychotix.  
  
And now... The story  
  
*************************************** Chapter 1  
  
1:00 a.m. A cloaked person walks up to the museum. Walking out was a security guard, locking the doors as he went. He bumped into the figure.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry sir, the museum is closed for the night. You'll have to come back tommorow." said the security guard. The figure, however, wasn't very patient right now. The guard started to walk to his car when, too fast for the guard's eyes, the cloaked figure wen't past him. The guard wasn't quite sure what had happened, all he knew was the terrible pain in his stomach. The guard grabbed his gut in pain, when he felt that his hand was wet, wet with some sort of warm substance. He looked at his hand, and found it covered in blood, and that was all he saw before he collapsed.  
  
The cloaked figure walked up to his lifeless body. "Terrible. What a shame. I expected more of a fight. Aw well." said the figure. He knelled down and saw a set of keys. He picked them up, and walked inside the museum, almost smiling.  
  
He got inside and saw tons of beutiful peices of art and rare collectables. He almost wanted to take everything, but no, he came here for one thing and one thing only. He used the keys to get into the security office. it was lined with buttons, swiches, and monitors. The figure turned them all off, one by one. He knew that now it was safe.  
  
He walked up to the shiny jewel. It was a beutiful gem. If sold it would probably be worth billions. The figure grabbed it.  
  
"Could this be? A Chaos Emerald?" said the figure. He wasn't sure, it was very hard to beleive. He was expecting a lot of trouble for such a rare gem. He had to make sure. He held the emerald in front of him, staring at it. it then started floating, and glowed very brightly. "Yes...This proves it. It IS a chaos emerald." said the figure as he took off his cloak, revealing a white hedgehog, with black stripes. He wasn't stupid. He knew that the system's main override would soon kick in, but for the moment, admired it. He knew he had to leave now, and so he did.  
  
"Geez, Tails. Why do we have to stay with her?" said Sonic " Didn't you say we would get a hotel?"  
  
"No, Sonic. I said that we would try to get a hotel." said Tails as they went into the elevator. "Besides, how bad can she be?"Sonic leered at Tails for his remark. "Geez, Sonic. What's the worst thing she's ever done to you huh?"said Tails as the elevator doors opened. Tails and Sonic walked to a door. "Here it is, Room #328" said Tails  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Well? aren't you gonna knock?"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"She is your girlfriend."  
  
"NO SHE ISN'T!!!"  
  
"Fine, I'll knock"said Tails. He then knocked on the door. Answering it was a very girly pink hedgehog.  
  
"Hi Sonic!" said Amy  
  
"Hi Amy." said Sonic in a bored tone. "I'm going to my room... Amy, where is my room?"  
  
"Uhm...well, I was thinking that you could sleep with me Sonic." said Amy.  
  
"WHAT!! NO WAY!" said Sonic as he ran to another room and shut the door. Suddenly another knock came. Amy walked up and answered it.  
  
"Oh hi Shadow. What do you want?"said Amy  
  
"Where is Sonic?" said Shadow.  
  
"He's back there." said Amy pointing to the door that Sonic ran into. Sonic was standing there, looking out the window. Unaware of Shadow's presence. Shadow quietly walked behind him, and with a hard shove, pushed Sonic out the window. Shadow jumped out after him, wanting to make sure he died. Sonic woke up to see Shadow closing in on him. Sonic quickly turned around and planted his foot on the building, until he was running down the side of it. Shadow closed in on him, and tried punching Sonic, luckily he dodged Shadow's punch, twice. but the third time Sonic got hit. He quickly regained his footing.  
  
"Oooh...THAT'S IT!!!" said Sonic. Sonic rushed toward Shadow and they broke into a flurry of punches and dodges. Eventually, Shadow trips Sonic. Sonic tried to regain his footing, but couldn't. He then did the next thig that came to his mind. Sonic grabes Shadow's arm and pulls him in front him. Sonic grasbbed Shadow's head, and they smashed through the lobby's skylight, and landed in a trash can. Shadow's eyes opened. He didn't know where he was, all he knew was that he was cut badly, and that he was in a trash can. "S...Sonic? Is that you?"said Shadow.  
  
"You've got a-lot of explaining to do, Shadow."said Sonic. 


	2. Shadow's Explanation

Chapter 2  
  
"Well?" said Sonic. He was egar to know why Shadow attacked him. "You'd better have a darn good reason for attacking me."  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" said Shadow.  
  
"Don't play dumb. Tell me!" said Sonic. He was starting to get frustrated.  
  
"Geez Sonic. What's with you?" said Shadow. He obviously was confused.  
  
"WHAT'S WITH ME?! YOU FRIKKIN SHOVED ME OUT THE WINDOW!" said Sonic. He was mad now. He demanded answers. He then started calming down. "Okay. Just tell me what you DO remember."  
  
"Okay... but I don't know if it will help." said Shadow as he began his story. "I was doing my routine run. Nothing seemed to be going on, but as I was passing by the Museum, I sensed sometheing was amiss. That's when I saw a security guard. He was lying there. It wasn't untill I got close that I saw that the secuity guard had been killed. Cut completely in half. It was the most brutal thing that I had ever saw. Then I head footsteps coming close. I turned around, and saw a white hedgehog. I looked in his hand and saw, a Chaos Emerald. He held it up. There was a bright flash."  
  
"Then...?" said Sonic  
  
"Then I woke up in a trash can, Glass everywhere, and my face looking like it survived a blender." said Shadow.  
  
Suddenly Amy came through the elevator. Amy was running toward Sonic.  
  
"Oh, Sonic. When I saw the broken window I thought that you were dead!" said Amy. She was hugging Sonic so hard that his face was tuning purple. Amy then let go of him and noticed a few cuts. "Oh no! you're bleeding!!"  
  
"It's Okay, I've had worse. Now could you calm down..." said Sonic. Amy Then noticed Shadow's face.  
  
"Geez, what happened to you? Your face lookes like you survived a blender.I'll get you a doctor." said Amy as she was wiping the blood off Shadow's face. Amy then saw Sonic walking toward the elevator. "Sonic, where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to bed. I've had enough excitement for one night." said Sonic.  
  
"Oh, and Shadow... You should stay at my place tonight." said Amy.  
  
"Sounds good to me." said Shadow.  
  
(the next day...)  
  
Sonic was running around the city, goofing off as usual. Though he looked like he had nothing but speed on his mind, he was realy thinking about Shadow's story. Whatever happend to him, Sonic was sure that it had something to do with the white hedgehog and the Chaos Emerald. Suddenly several police cars drove by. Sonic was curious, so he followed.  
  
"FREEZE! DON'T MOVE AT ALL!" said one of the many officers surrounding the white hedgehog. He didn't stop though. His cause was much too important. Instead he drew his sword, the same sword he used to kill the security guard, leaped into the air, and landed with his sword going into the ground. The landing created cracks that trailed under the police cars that the officers were near. The cars then exploded, scorching the other officers. One was in a car, and his body completely desinigrated. More cars came. The officers got out of them as well. Not even three seconds passed that they were all out. they all just stooped. Lifeless. Then, in one of the most brutal scenes ever, one by one, they all fell apart.Sonic was soon catching up. He saw the fire, and jumped over it. Then he saw the bodies.  
  
"Oh...my...god." said Sonic. He had never seen anything this horrible. Sonic thensaw the white hedgehog. This has to be him he thought. "You...You did this? Who are you? What are you."  
  
"Names are a funny thing aren't they. It's always the first thing you want to know about someone. I don't see any use in it, you'll die soon. If you must know... My name...is Psychotix." said the Hedgehog, as if he was staring at Sonic.  
  
"Okay Psychotix...before we fight, I just want to know one thing... What did you do to Shadow?" said Sonic  
  
"Shadow? Is that is name? Well, it's simple..." said Psychotix as he held up a chaos emerald. " I used an ancient tecnique called Chaos Possesion."  
  
"Hmm...Well...Let's get fighting." said Sonic. 


	3. Sonic vs Psychotix

Note: It has come to my attention that there is another Sonic Evolution. I know that mine was first, but since I'm such a nice person, I'm changing my fanfic's name to something else. I don't know what though. Just E-Mail me with the subject: Names for Fanfic if you have an Idea. I'll pick my favorite. Be greatful Lonley Shadow/Pyro-Kid.  
  
Now... The Story ------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Psychotix stared at Sonic for his remark. "Fight me? Ha!" said Psychotix as he rushed towards Sonic. The blade was closing in on him. Sonic had to move fast. Sonic jumped to the side, he knew that that blade would spell doom if it hit.  
  
"Ha! You missed...uh..." said Sonic as hie looked at his chest. He didn't have to feel. He saw the blood. He was glad that he moved when he did. Psychotix started to go for another attack, but Sonic ducked under it. I was lucky there, he thought. Sonic knew that it was now or never. Sonic tripped Psychotix.  
  
"Ooh...Yes...You're good. Quite good. But you'll still die!" said Psychotix as he kocked Sonic into the wall. Sonic was hurt bad. Psychotix went to stab him. Psychotix was getting closer...closer... until he has inches from Sonic. Sonic quickly regained his senses and jumped over him. Psychotix's sword got stuck in the wall. Sonic quikly rushed in for the attack, and kicked Psychotix in the back. Psychotix then got his sword out of the wall, and knocked Sonic to the ground. Sonic got up, and punched Psychotix. Psychotix slashed at Sonic, who got another cut Psychotix was going for the final blow. The blade was closing in on Sonic, when a familiar red figure slamed fist-first into Psychotix.  
  
"Knuckles!" said Sonic  
  
"Go Sonic! Now!" said Knuckles. Sonic ran off. Psychotix let him, and threw Knuckles into the wall, stabbing him afterwards. Knuckles collapesed. His body limp. Psychotix heard a voice. A fat bald man walked up to Psychotix.  
  
"Do you have the emeralds?" said the man  
  
"Yes Robotnik." said Psychotix. Psychotix trusted few people, and Robotnik was not one of those few. If he wanted to, he could just kill him right now, but no. This Robotnik knows where she is. "You will keep your end of the bargain?" said Psychotix.  
  
"Don't worry about it. We will find her." said Robotnik. He looked at Knuckles's limp body. "Is he?..."  
  
"Dead? No. Just unconsious. He could however become use to us." said Psychotix. He knew that there was no us. He didn't care about that. All that he cared about was Lilian. He had to find her, and this was the only way...  
  
Psychotix took one of the Emeralds, and held it in his hand. He pointed it towards Knuckles. A bolt of energy flew out of the Emerald, and into Knuckles. Knuckles's eyes opend, but without pupils. Psychotix knew that Chaos Possesion was activated... 


	4. Who is Psychotix?

Chapter 4  
  
Sonic was watching TV in Amy's house. All that was on was the News, talking about the terrible deaths of twenty police officers. Sonic turned off the TV. He was tired of the news.  
  
"Amy. Is Rouge here yet?" said Sonic. He was waiting for her. He had asked her on the phone to look up information on Psychotix, seeing as she's a government spy and all. Sonic was hoping that his past might reveal some clues. Suddenly there came a knock at the door. Amy answered it. At the door was a white bat. She walked up to Sonic.  
  
"Sonic... I've got the info you wanted." said Rouge. Sonic woke up in his chair. "Psychotix, according to the information I was able togather, is highly trained. He has back grounds in the military, Swat police force, Martial Arts, and Swordsmanship. His sword is entirely custom made from scratch, so the cuts can't help us."  
  
"Anything else?"said Sonic.  
  
"Yes, He has an adopted daughter named Lilian. What's more interesting, is how he got her. Lilian's father was killed by a large crime organization, which was shut down by the Chaotix. Psychotix saved her life, apparently, and has cared for her ever since."said Rouge.  
  
"Got anything on his ability to use Chaos Possesion?" said Sonic.  
  
"Sorry. Got me there." said Rouge.  
  
"Okay. I'm going out." said Sonic.  
  
"Wait for me!" said Tails. He always enjoyed following Sonic. Sonic and Tails walked out the door. They were walking around town when Sonic suddenly saw Knuckles.  
  
"Knuckles! Hey!" said Tails. Knuckles turned around. He had a blank stare in his eyes. Sonic saw them, and instanty recognised them as the same way Shadow's were when he tried to kill him. Sonic knock Tails out of the way, and got hit in the stomach. Sonic groaned, and they began to fight. Sonic dodged the first few punches, but eventually got hit. Sonic reved up his spindash, and hit Knuckles. Knuckles flew back and glided towards Sonic. Sonic grabbed his fists, swug Knuckles around, and threw him into the wall, causing the celing to cave in. Sonic quickly ran to the rubble. Sonic dug through it. He knew that if the celing didn't kill him, then the lack of air would. Sonic pulled Knuckles out of the rubble. Knuckles was covered almost head to in blood. Sonic pat him on the back, waking him up.  
  
"Ugh...Sonic?" said Knuckles. he was kind of dazed.  
  
"I'm right here buddy." said Sonic. They really weren't freinds, but definetly weren't enemies. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah." said Knuckles. Suddenly Sonic hered a cry of HELP! coming from Tails. Sonic turned around, only to see Tails being carried off by Metal Sonic. Sonic started ran after him, He had to save Tails!  
  
(in Robotnik's Base)  
  
Psychotix walked in the door, up to Robotnik. He was sitting in a large chair.  
  
"Ah...Psychotix. You have brought the Emeralds?" said Ivo.  
  
"Yes. Here." said Psychotix. He didn't like Robotnik. All that he was to Psychotix was an ugly fat butthole in his way. Psychotix couldn't wait to be away from him.  
  
"Good. I beleive this makes 4 emeralds, correct?" said Robotnik.  
  
"Yes." said Psychotix. He was just dying to get away.  
  
"You may leave." said Robotnik, motioning for Psychotix to leave. Psychotix did so. Dr. Robotnik then walked into the prison chambers. Up to a purple female hedgehog. "Hello, dear Lilian. Do you miss your daddy?"  
  
"Whats it to you huh!" said Lilian " My father will come for me, and you'll be sorry!"  
  
"You're wrong. He's not gonna help you. He's been working for me!" said Robotnik with an evil laugh.  
  
"No way! I don't beleive you!" said Lilian.  
  
"Really? Well he has gotton so far 4 Emeralds for me." said Robotnik suddenly, a beeper went off. Robotnik answered it. "Yes? Oh, Metal Sonic. You have a Hostage? Who is it? Oh... Excellent Work. Very Excellent." Robotnik turned off his Comm. "Well, it looks like we are gonna have a visitor. My Robot has just now captured a Prisoner. Ha HA HA!" 


End file.
